1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an engine cover for a snow thrower which is provided with an internal barrier arrangement for preventing snow contained in the engine""s air intake from reaching the engine""s carburetor area and for retaining engine exhaust heat used to supply the carburetor with warm air.
2. Prior Art
Engines used in snow thrower applications typically include an engine cover to protect the engine from the elements. If exposed to snow and moisture, the engine""s operation can be adversely affected.
Additionally, a snow thrower normally operates in a cold environment. To improve the efficiency of the engine it is desirable to supply the engine with air warmed by the engine and its exhaust.
Covers which typically are used to protect a snow thrower engine allow ambient air to enter beneath the cover to cool the engine. Such air often contains snow which, if melted proximate the carburetor area of the engine, can cause malfunction.
The present invention provides an improved cover for a snow thrower engine which contains interior walls which define distinct spaces within the cover. A first space defined by a first wall receives cooling air for the engine, but that wall prevents snow carried in the cooling air from reaching the engine""s carburetor. A second space defined by a second wall collects air heated by the exhaust muffler and supplied to the carburetor. The first and second walls are separated from one another to define a third space within the engine cover which restricts heat from the air within the second space from reaching the first wall and causing snow carried by the cooling air to turn to slush build-up thereby reducing the flow of cooling air to the engine.